C'était Salement Romantique
by xXxLoveStainedWolfxXx
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where Marjolaine never betrayed Leliana, the young bard is sent on a mission, devised by Arl Howe, to kill the Wardens before they ruin Loghain's plans, but as she travels with Brynn Cousland, Leliana finds herself slowly falling for this charming woman.
1. Prologue

"My pet." The lilting Orlesian words reached Leliana's ears before her lover was in sight, and once the elegant form of her bard master came into view, she smiled, a happy, pleased thing to know she had been called on. She had been specially picked to go on a mission of utmost importance: the slaying of two Grey Warden's, the one's who turned their back on King Cailan and caused their defeat at Ostagar.

Marjolaine glided over to the younger bard, taking the redhead's face into her hands, fingers grazing the soft flesh with feather light caresses as she pressed a kiss to Leliana's lips. Ever eager to pleasw the older woman, Leliana sighed against her lover's mouth, letting Marjolaine take control of her movements and dominate the kiss before she pulled away.

"My pretty thing," Marjolaine whispered, fingers winding to the back of Leliana's head, plucking at the tie that held her hair up and letting the soft strands fall over her hands. She ran her fingers through the red tresses, smoothing out the bard's hair as she hummed softly. "I know you can do this. I know you won't disappoint me. That's why I chose you, out of all my apprentices, I picked you, my pet, because you are the only one who can slide past their defenses. I have trained you well."

Arl Rendon Howe, advisor to Loghain himself, had come to Marjolaine earlier in the week, requesting help from the bard master, knowing her specialties would be the most efficient way to go about with destroying their last remaining enemies. He promised large sums of money if they could eliminate the problem before the Warden's could seek help. Marjolaine just smiled, bowing low before the Arl and agreeing to set her best bard on it.

Releasing her young lover, Marjolaine gave a thoughtful hum as she gave a light tug to Leliana's hair. "You will go to a Chanty in Lothering, it is the nearest city to Ostagar and it will no doubt be the first place the Warden's will stop. You will assume the position as a Lay Sister while waiting for the Wardens."

"Yes, Marjolaine," Leliana agreed, having already memorized the plan perfectly. She would tell the Warden she saw a vision from the Maker Himself, then force her way into their group and once she befriended the Warden's, she would easily shove a blade into their hearts. It was a request the Arl had, that Leliana would gain the trust of the Warden, the "Cousland brat" as he called her, then at the height of her trust she would stab her in the back.

A soft pat was her reward for reciting her instructions, word for word as they had been told to her. She didn't look forward to wearing those heavy Chantry robes, but she would adapt, her role called for such. "I leave tomorrow, yes? Is there anything I I should know or do before setting out?"

"I do enjoy seeing you with such long hair, but to play the part of a travelling minstrel, you will need to look a little more.. comely." Twisting the long strands of Leliana's hair between her fingers, Marjolaine brushed the tips against the younger woman's cheek a thoughtful hum leaving her. "Stand. I shall cut your hair and then we'll have a bath drawn. It will be some time before we see each other again."

She didn't like the thought of cutting her beautiful hair. Orlesian women were vain, often going about with their hair and fashion to an often unhealthy degrees, but while she didn't let herself go that far, Leliana still didn't enjoy the fact she would need a rather boy-ish haircut to play her role. Her mouth turned into a narrow line, the word 'no' at the tip of her tongue before those dark eyes looked into her own and the words died before they managed to fully form and escape.

"Alright, Marjolaine. I will do as you request." Leliana replied, standing as told and following her lover as Marjolaine left to fetch the shears.


	2. Chapter One

Leliana had spent the better part of the past week integrating herself into the small village of Lothering, doing everything she could to help her story seem more believable for when the Warden's arrived. She didn't want to seem the outcast, so the bard did everything in her power to become part of the tiny town, helping both the ailing, hungry soldiers and commoners that passed through the village in large clusters, to singing for the children when their parents came to pray at the chantry. Leliana did it all with ease, finding it surprisingly easy to meld into Lothering's small community.

Kneeling before the altar as she and the other Sister's often did after their lunch, the loud clatter of the door opening and heavy footsteps shook the bard from her prayers and she looked in the direction of the entrance, lips turning down into a frown as a pair of well armed figures strode in, blood lightly speckling the bright silver of their armor, and a woman in what seemed like little more than torn robes following closely behind.

Blue eyes flashed in curiosity as she fully took in the appearance of the newcomers and she quickly deducted those were her intended targets, if the Grey Warden insignia on their armor meant anything. The group marched up and began to speak with the templar, Bryant, who seemed rather interested in greeting the newcomers.

The blonde woman, obviously the leader of the group as she began introducing the bunch and immediately asking questions, was roughly as tall as Leliana and sported short hair, messy and sticking out in many directions, cowlicks causing the back to tuft up slightly as if she had become unaccustomed to a brush during her travels. It was almost laughable that a noble would allow themselves to been seen in such a bloodied and disheveled state and the bard had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep a grin from appearing as she looked on at the other two companions.

The dark haired woman to the Warden's right looked at everything with disdain, obviously not interested in what the group's leader had to say. In fact, she looked rather bored and more than ready to leave, shifting from foot to foot with an impatience she had only seen in children, yet underneath the casual exterior she tried to exude there was a nervousness behind those golden eyes.

Another blond stood to the group leader's left, looking just a tad too young to be a Grey Warden, and she would have thought him little more than a boy right on the cusp of manhood if it wasn't for the deep timbre of his voice when he finally spoke. The bard's eyes narrowed as she realized these two Warden's were merely children caught up in the Game she so often played in. It would be a quick mission so long as the other woman didn't interfere.

Straining her ears to hear over the soft roar of prayer and conversation, Leliana continued to recite her noontime prayers as she listened to the group, murmuring the Chant of Light softly under her breath, having memorized the scriptures several days prior and finding it easy to speak the words without really focusing.

* * *

><p>"I am a Grey Warden," The ex-noble announced after being questioned once more about who she was, not even trying to hide the pride that seeped into her voice as she spoke. Brynn was proud of what she had become in the past few weeks, and while Loghain may have wanted her head, she wouldn't go down without a fight, not before she got her revenge.<p>

"Teryn Loghain declared all Grey Wardens traitors, responsible for the king's death. You know this, I hope?" The commander furrowed his brows at the woman's bold statement, knowing no one would lay claim to such a title without truly meaning it.

"The Grey Warden's did no such thing." Brynn's eyes narrowed as she held her head high and jutted her chin forward in defiance, hoping the act would grant her a little intimidation. It seemed to do the trick as Bryant began to assure her that no harm would come to her or her companions while they were in the village.

"You shouldn't linger. Just… In case." The words were drawled out before the commander shook his head and offered a slight smile. "Anyway, I can't openly help you, but here— take this." Digging into a pouch hanging from the side of his armor, Bryant produced a key and held it out for the Warden. "There's a cabinet filled with supplies in the back. Please, take what you need, we have more than enough."

"Thank you, Ser Bryant," She murmured, a little flustered by the kindness that was given after her attempt to control their conversation. Taking the key she promised to stock up before she and her companions left the little village.

"Are we done here?" Morrigan questioned, an exasperated sigh escaping her as she crossed her arms across her chest looking around once more with narrowed eyes. She wasn't religious, finding the "Maker" as little more than a fable told to help assure people of their own existence after death, and the chantry prattle both bored her and set her one edge with their teachings. She wanted out. Wanted away from this sleepy little village to roam free once more. ""Twas a tavern here, last I checked, where we can get a warm meal. I, for one, am looking forward to eating more than charred rabbit."

"What? Can't handle a little 'fine dining'?" Alistair questioned, tone dripping with sarcasm as their previous night's dinner was mentioned. He never claimed to be much use with cooking, he jumped on the idea of Morrigan taking over his turns when it came to making meals, but his hopes were quickly dashed as Morrigan did all she could to avoid helping the group, managing to do little more than setting campfires each evening.

"I have had more than required of your poor attempt at cooking Alistair," The mage replied, quickening her steps until she was outside once more.

The soft yip of a dog greeted them, and the bulking form of a mabari bounded into view, stumpy tail wagging a mile a minute as he ran over towards the group, jumping up against the young Cousland as she let out a delighted laugh from the hound's playful manner.

"Sorry for taking so long, Daryl," Brynn apologized to the wriggling mabari, ruffling the short hairs around his muzzle as he licked at her fingers. "But you know you couldn't come into the chantry, boy."

The dog chuffed slightly, accepting her apology and giving his mistress one final greeting lick before resuming his place beside her, trotting alongside her happily. Daryl had been with her since she had to flee from her home, the ever-faithful hound never too far from her side unless commanded to stay, and she was glad that the mabari was with her. He was all that was left of her family now.

The shouts of a soldier filled the air as he preached about the upcoming Blight. He wore tattered and bloodied armor, eyes holding a haze of insanity Brynn had seen only in the most broken of men. Her heart went out to this poor man, begging for the people to listen as he told them in a deranged frenzy that this was all for naught and they should just kill the women and children now before they were forced to accept a grisly fate.

Brynn just snorted as the man turned his gaze upon her and began to spout about the Taint within her. Completely bypassing the obviously mad soldier, he pointed towards the group, shouting that the Warden's would be the harbingers of their demise, and she decided it easier to tune him out. While the Warden indeed pitied him, Brynn had more pressing matters to deal with than the ravings of a lunatic.

They never noticed the robed figure following close behind as they crossed the small bridge to the other side of the town, heading to the tavern to relax and get some food before setting out again.

"So, Morrigan, about your mother…" She heard Alistair mumble, causing the young Cousland to roll her eyes at the impending argument that would no doubt happen. Since she and Alistair were saddled with the mage, the two had done nothing more than bicker nearly every waking moment.

The Warden just quickened her step, wanting to remain out of earshot as the two argued over Morrigan's life as an apostate and Alistair's status as a failed templar.

* * *

><p>Leliana had managed to walk in unnoticed behind the group after they entered the tavern, easily blending in with the drunken patrons as they huddled around tables and the fireplace in the corner, generously taking a cup of ale offered to her. This was what she was best at, hiding in plain sight and seeming to just belong.<p>

Still, her biggest problem now was trying to figure out how to approach the Warden's, and while she giggled, a lilting, soft noise as she joined in with laughing at a joke told around a table, she kept an eye on the group, planning on how to go about with slipping into their fold without causing suspicion.

"Well, look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed." Thankfully, some local ruffians stepped up, looking to start a bar room brawl as they stopped in front of the Warden's.

Leliana smiled, rising from her seat to stand between the two groups, hands outstretched as she tried to play the role of a concerned Lay Sister. Her heavy chantry robes brushed against one of the many hidden blades along her body, the bard was more than ready for a fight if it indeed came down to it. She would not allow someone else to dispose of her targets.

Leliana smiled sweetly, allowing a slightly heavier Orlesian purr to slip into her voice as she batted her eyes. "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble…"


	3. Chapter Two

Brynn was panting slightly, a wide grin on her face as she wiped her sword clean on an exposed bit of her shirt. Sheathing the blade, she stood tall and proud in front of the wounded soldier, his comrades lying prone on the ground in pools of their own blood. She was victorious in this little skirmish and as the adrenaline slowly ebbed away she took in the sight around her.

Alistair removed his sword from the chest of a man on the floor, giving Brynn a quick nod in affirmation that this man was, indeed, dead. Wiping a hand across his brow, he grimaced at the sticky feeling of blood against his face. He would definitely need a bath after this.

Daryl was happily beside her again, crimson dripping from his muzzle as he looked up at his mistress, pride in those big brown eyes and she couldn't resist giving the mabari a scratch behind his ear, soft praise lavished upon her faithful hound as he butted his head against her hand.

Morrigan still had her staff in hand, eyes darting about as she glared at the other patrons within the tavern, daring them to take a move, call the templars —anything— she was ready to keep fighting if need be.

"I surrender!" The man shouted, dropping his own sword and holding up his hands, fingers splayed as he trembled slightly before the Warden. It seemed he was smart enough to know when to give up.

The Sister had stepped forward, her own blades cleaned and already tucked safely away. "Good, there's no need for anymore bloodshed."

"I'm sorry, Sister, but I can't allow that." Narrowing her eyes, the ex-noble let out an indignant snort at the chantry Sister's suggestion. Her fingers once more gripped the hilt of her blade and as she began to unsheathe it, she felt a soft touch atop her gloved hand.

"Brynn," Alistair began, shaking his head slightly at the Warden's brash decision.

"Would you really have me spare this man, Alistair?!" Anger quickly bubbled to the surface and Brynn snatched her arm away, turning to kick over a table, spilling drinks and sending frightened refugees scattering as the wood slammed against the wall. Her chest was heaving, fingers twitching slightly before curling into a fist as she fought the urge to hit someone.

"Fine," She spat the word, stomping over to Loghain's man once more. "Take a message to Loghain for me."

"W-what should I tell him, my lady?" He questioned, stuttering and stumbling over his words while trying to avoid the venomous glare Brynn was giving him.

"We're coming for him." She reached out, gripping the man's pauldron and pulling him close, dropping her voice to a whisper full of promise. "The Grey Warden's know the truth."

"Yes, as you command." Breaking free of the Warden's grip, the soldier and few living members of his party ran out of the tavern, falling over the smashed chairs and tables in their rush to leave. Brynn just gave a smug smile as the tiny group ran from the tavern, lives intact but pride shaken.

The Warden's gaze turned once more to the Sister as she stepped into her field of vision.

* * *

><p>"I apologize for having interfered," Leliana said while taking a few steps towards her target. The warrior narrowed her eyes slightly before relaxing as she listened to the bard, obviously not seeing Leliana as a threat yet still knowing not to place too much trust in someone who just killed several people in a tavern brawl. "But I couldn't just sit idly by."<p>

"I can tell," The Warden replied, motioning to Leliana's sleeves where the daggers were sheathed. "But, tell me, where does a chantry Sister learn to fight like that?"

A delicate blush colored Leliana cheeks as her skills were prodded at. "I wasn't born in the chantry, some of us have lead more... Colorful lives before we dedicated ourselves to the Maker."

Waving off the Warden's curiosity, Leliana put on her best smile and held out her hand for the other woman. "Let me introduce myself, I am Leliana."

"A pleasure," The Warden replied, wiping her hand clean of blood before grasping Leliana's in a firm grip. "My name is Brynn."

"Those men called you a Grey Warden, yes?" The bard questioned, lips curling into a grin as the grip on her hand tightened at the query. Without missing a beat, she continued, allowing no interruption from Brynn for the moment, "Your duty is to defeat the Blight, and I know you'll need all the help you can get to overcome such a thing. I'm coming with you."

Brynn released Leliana's hand, confusion flaring to life behind her eyes for a moment. "And just what help could you offer me, Sister?"

The bard tried to keep her own rising temper in check, not wanting to break her role from one small hitch in her plan as she pressed just a little more, trying to find a way to convince the Warden she would be a good asset for a while.

"The Maker told me to join you," She stated, as if it were the most sensible thing in the world.

"Right, the Maker told you this..." Brynn took a step back, brows furrowed and lips pulled into a tight frown. Raising her hand, she made a gesture in the air with her hands. "Can you elaborate a little more?"

"You're really going to believe such a foolish story?" The mage behind the Warden asked, amber eyes flitting up to meet her own before a disapproving tut left her snarling lips. "I do not believe a chantry fool would be a wise investment."

"As loathe as I am to agree with Morrigan," The other Warden joined in, scratching at the back of his neck in embarrassment as all eyes were suddenly on him. "I don't think we should bring her along. She would be more needed here to help the refugees coming through."

"I know this will sound crazy," The bard began, flustered slightly as she chose a last ditch plan to try and squirm her way into the Warden's group. She fussed with her sleeves, trying to find a way to calm herself and continue on with her mission as she was told. "But I had a dream- a vision from the Maker."

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as low, concerned murmurs rose from the tiny group. Even the mabari began to give confused whines while he looked up at her. As the heat rose from her cheeks to the top of her ears and her neck, she felt little more than a child once again, telling tall-tales to seek attention, and she cursed Marjolaine for this ruse she was supposed to use to gain the Warden's pity.

"She's clearly insane," Morrigan stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she awaited Brynn's final answer. "'Twould not be a good plan to have her along. If the chantry twit confesses to such things as visions, imagine what else she could have wrong with her."

Leliana narrowed her eyes, fingers curling into fists as she stared down the mage. She would be dangerous to her mission in the future if Brynn allowed her to come along.

"That does sound rather strange." The blond once again muttered in agreement with the mage, looking positively ill after seeing the smug grin that stretched across Morrigan's face as he took her side on the matter. Clearly the two weren't friends if such reactions were caused.

A sigh left the Warden, and she shook her head at the other two. "We need all the help we can get right now, be it from apostates or vision-seeing Sister's of the chantry. For now, she'll come with us."

"What? You can't be serious!" Morrigan's jaw dropped before her ruffled demeanor caused her to leave the tavern without so much as another word, the door slamming shut behind her as she left the group to their own deeds for now.

"Thank you!" Leliana said, a bright grin plastered onto her face. "I will not let you down."

* * *

><p>Brynn took the group around the tiny village, helping whoever needed it and earning a little bit of coin to pay for what was damaged in the tavern earlier. After convincing the owner that they would help him set poisoned traps for his land, he gladly took half of what was offered at first as payment for the broken tables and chairs, leaving the group with enough money to secure new weapons and supplies for future use.<p>

Pulling Leliana aside, Brynn managed to convince the Sister that she would need something more than robes to fight in, and after finding the only merchant in town, they managed to haggle a decent price out of him for a set of rough leather armor that managed to perfectly fit the redhead. Another pair of daggers were secured for the Sister, and after she tucked them safely away, hidden from view and causing more than a few curious questions from both the Wardens, the group decided it was time to move on from Lothering.

As they crossed through the village, a large cage caught the Warden's attention, inside resided a massive man, the clothes he was wearing barely fit his bulking form, and as she slowly stepped closer, whatever words he was mumbling under his breath stopped and he looked up to meet Brynn's curious gaze.

"You aren't one of my captors," He rumbled out, pale brows furrowing at his realization. Turning in what little space he had, he tried his best to ignore the human that had walked up to him. "Leave me, human, I have no time to entertain you or the rest of your kind."

Placing her hands on her hips, the Warden let out a snort at the other's words, shaking her head slightly at his rather bold statement. "It seems you have all the time in the world right now, being in a cage and all."

A low growl reached her ears, one that rivaled even Daryl's, and she noticed her companions each take a step or two back away from the creature inside the cage. However, Brynn didn't back down and stood her ground, even as the fierce rumbling snarls grew louder in an attempt to frighten her away.

"Why were you locked up?" She asked, truly curious to know why, and how, such a creature had been caged like an animal.

"The Revered Mother said he slaughtered an entire family," Leliana spoke up from behind, sorrow deep in her voice as she added, "Even the children. It took seven men to bring him down and lock him away."

The giant just shrugged off the Sister's said words, nodding in assent at what she said. "I am Sten, one of the Beresaad of my people, the Qunari."

Raising a brow, Brynn canted her head slightly as she further pressed for information. "I've never heard of your people. Tell me, what is a Qunari?"

A long drawn out sigh was given before Sten shifted in his pen once more, facing the Warden to better speak with her. "It is not my duty to teach you of such things. Do your scholars tell you nothing of the world?"

"I was taught more about Ferelden than anywhere else. My father made sure I learned about the history and culture of my own land before others." Although, it would have been nice to learn about more than what resided within Ferelden and her borders.

"This man is serving no more than as food for when the Darkspawn arrive," Morrigan stated, gesturing broadly at Sten and his cage. "If you do not see it fit for him to come with us, why not let him go?"

A noise of surprise slipped from Alistair and Brynn alike, neither too sure what to make of the mage's sudden caring words.

"Would that really be such a good plan?" Alistair asked, voice raised slightly in bewilderment at what Morrigan suggested. "Do we really want a murderer travelling with us, or let loose among innocent people?"

"'Twould be a far kinder fate than allowing such a creature to be torn limb from limb or die from starvation," Morrigan responded, sounding decidedly confused as to why they couldn't do either things. "I know I would not enjoy such a fate."

Bringing her hand up, the Warden raked her hand through her messy tresses, low grumblings leaving her as she pondered on what to do. Finally, after a few tense moments of listening to Morrigan and Alistair bicker over morals, a soft voice piped up, alerting the group of their newest member once more.

"I think we should take him along," Leliana spoke up, looking to be just as firm on the issue as Morrigan. "We need many allies to fight the Darkspawn, no? Surely you could see the advantage of having such a strong companion along with us."

A thoughtful hum left the Warden, and with a nod she turned towards Sten once again. "Alright, would you like to seek retribution for your crimes?"

The Qunari just frowned, looking between the group before going back to Brynn. "That depends, you are a Grey Warden, correct?"

"The last two in Ferelden," Alistair mumbled from behind. A soft crunch was heard as Morrigan smashed the bottom of her staff into the man's foot, followed by a shill yelp of pain and he hopped out of the mage's reach.

"Let them talk, Alistair," Morrigan hissed, silently promising to do much more than jab him with her staff if he kept interrupting.

"Yes, Alistair and I-" She gestured to the man that was now glaring at the mage, then rolled her eyes at their childish behavior, "are the remaining Warden's for this country. We need to secure allies for the upcoming Blight."

"My people spoke highly of your order. They tell many great tales about the Warden's. I guess it was no more than stories." Red eyes examined her with scrutiny. "I did not think they allowed women and such into their ranks."

Both Warden's bristled at that, and before either of them could start to shout or pick a fight with the Qunari who was still trapped in his cage, Leliana stepped forward, placing soothing hands on both of the Warden's armor. "Remember: he will be a very valuable asset when the time comes."

Shrugging off her touch, Brynn allowed her rage to settle, calming herself by taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Alright, so I guess we have to find a way to free you."

"If it was by the Revered Mother's order, then she should have the key to release him," Alistair muttered. It was more than obvious that he wasn't happy with this outcome, but a three-to-one decision had him outnumbered.

"Then that's who we need to go speak with," The Warden nodded up towards Sten. "I'll be back in a bit with the key."

Something sparked behind those crimson eyes, and while the rest of the man's expression remained neutral, she could have sworn something akin to gratitude resided within.

It didn't take long to secure the key, what with Leliana's apparent silver tongue she managed to get the key to Sten's cage and for a chest full of supplies, leaving the group more than prepared for when they resumed their journey. In scarcely an hour's time, they saw Sten free from his imprisonment and bought a greatsword for the massive Qunari. Armor for him would be bought after the group reached Denerim, Brynn knew of an excellent blacksmith who could make just about anything if asked.

"I'll follow you into battle to seek my atonement," The hulking Qunari rumbled as he stepped from his cage, stretching and reaching his full height, leaving the group a little intimidated from the sheer size of the man.

Brynn just grinned up at her newest ally. "Glad to have you along, Sten."


End file.
